1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving assist device for assisting the driving of a vehicle by a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A certain type of driving assist device for assisting the driving of a vehicle by a driver controls the vehicle to carry out automated driving while maintaining a prescribed vehicle speed in response to a switch operation during manual driving in which the vehicle travels on the basis of a driving operation by the driver. The prescribed vehicle speed may be set to, for example, a vehicle speed at the time of the switch operation.
In such a driving assist device, when a changeover from automated driving to manual driving is made, it is desirable that the driving be taken over by the driver after it has been confirmed that the driver is ready to drive manually. Thus, in an automated driving control device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-196809 (JP-A-2007-196809), automated driving is completely canceled only after it has been confirmed that a driver operates the vehicle properly when making a changeover from automated driving to manual driving.
However, in the described automated driving control device, automated driving may not be easily canceled even when the driver has erroneously made a request to start automated driving.